pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyuki Hanazaki
Miyuki Hanazaki (花崎みゆき) is the third of StarMiya's original characters. Miyuki is a student at St Marie's academy for patisserie. Bio One of the top students of her class, Miyuki balances her time between being an Idol and patissere. Appearance Miyuki has fair, tan skin and curved, chocolate-colored eyes expressing her mischievous side. Her midnight blue hair is worn in a short ponytail, with her bangs mostly brushed to one side and split at the corner with a few loose strands to match her forelocks. During formal events her hair is worn loose, reaching her shoulders with soft wave. Like others bonded to Sakura, she possesses a marking of proof. Personality Miyuki has a carefree and fun-loving personality. She is energetic and loves to surprise others, especially Sakura; due to her superhuman reflexes. She absolutely loves anything magical and is very eager to be taught and learn brand new spells. However, she often relies on her magic and can misuse it as a result, normally causing Sakura to punish her with the much detested nattou. She has a tendency to try to multitask, which usually doesn't work out very well. However, she is capable of becoming very serious when it counts. Such as when she focuses on her Idol training or sweets making. She is also very protective of her friends and puts them above all else. Despite that she also enjoys teasing them- normally in regards to their romantic situations. The one whose bares the brunt of this are her fellow teammates Kotomi and Hikaru, who are oblivious to their feelings for each other. She rarely teases Sakura though, due to respect and because of their bond through her strained family situations and struggles. While they are close, she can often be found arguing with Sakura due to her selfless nature and tendency to put others before herself. She also dislikes seeing her make herself sick from a lack of proper eating habits. In the past Miyuki was quite a quiet and obedient girl with incredible manners due to her families strictness. Background Miyuki is the youngest daughter of a rich entrepreneur. Since she was young, she was always held in comparison to her brothers and left with the impression that she was only letting her parents down because of her average grades in both academic and extra curriculum activities. One day, she met a girl her age at a formal party held by her parents. This girl, Sakura, reached out to her and attempted to help her understand that her true self was hidden away. In an attempt to realize her true potential, she soon found out that she had a talent with chocolate craft, gaining her the nickname of the Chocolate Princess at St Marie's Academy. At some point she learns that like Kotomi, she is a fairy. She learned this after Sakura accidentally let the information slip. Miyuki is the only member of her family that is aware of who they really are, sharing Sakura's fear over what could happen if they found out, and as such she has kept it a secret. Family Miyuki's family of one of wealth and as such, they care only for trivial things like self-image and money. They care for nothing else, and lack real happiness. They are un-supportive of her decision to enter St Maries Academy, and less unhappy when she decided to become an Idol. However, they agreed to allow it if she is capable of keeping her grades up. Despite knowing that Sakura's intelligence is very high, they expect Miyuki to place top in her class and are unsatisfied by her taking third rank. While her older brothers are accustomed to the pleasures of a wealthy lifestyle, Miyuki has felt that she is left in their shadow and fails to impress her parents. She is often lectured regarding her grades and worried over letting them down as their constriction tightens. The family on her fathers side are magical beings. However, the secret has been lost long ago and they live with humans. Miyuki is the only family member to know currently. Powers and Abilities A music or sound fairy, Miyuki has powers based from sound waves. These waves can only be heard by Sakura, and are capable of temporarily incapacitating her if/when needed. Her magic also grants her basic, normal spells, and grants her the ability to fly while in fairy form. She is also capable of changing her physical appearance and age, and has gained immortality as a result of being bonded to Sakura as one of her priestesses. Those Bonded to Sakura gain increased physical abilities, speed, strength, etc. However it is believed that because she is a fairy, her abilities didn't increase nearly as much as a humans would. Like Sakura and those bonded to her, Miyuki has her own animal spirit that gives her it's personality characteristics when her emotions are heightened. The bond between Miyuki and Sakura also has a mental connection. Miyuki can sense Sakura's thoughts and emotions and vice versa. When emotions are heighten by fear or pain, the bond can literally transfer the persons consciousness into the others head, making them see and feel everything they do. Mental awareness and strength is needed to allow a person to break free of this mental wall and prevent it from happening. Due to the mental link to Sakura, the idea or images of death does not effect her, she's also gained a high tolerance to pain. Significant Coords Debut live * Coord:Small Devil Night Coord * Cyalume Coord ''':Chao SoLaMi SMILE S Team Cyalume Coord Sweet☆Melody *Sweet☆Melody M Coord Devilish * '''Coord:Cheeky Devilish Coord *'Cyalume Coord ':Cheeky Devilish Cyalume Coord Trivia *Her specialty is making chocolate and chocolate based sweets. *Her nickname is Cheeky Devil, because she has a habit of teasing others. *She absolutely hates Nattou. *She loves Sakura's special fruit chocolate. *It is theorized that she may possess a Prism Voice, but it has yet to be confirmed. *Skunks often chase her if she gets near one, and as such she fears them. *When she has too much sugar she becomes extremely hyper. In this phase, she acts similar to a drunken person. ** Excitement also causes this effect. * She addresses Sakura as wolf girl, due to her bond with the animal. Category:Cool Idol Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Student Category:Major Class Category:StarMiya Category:Idol Category:ParaPrincess Category:Holic Trick User Category:Baby Monster User Category:Prism Voice Category:Academy Festival Category:Top Idol Class Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Non-human Category:Fairy Category:Member of Devilish Category:Member of Sweet☆Melody Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Divine Idol Category:Priestess